


One Week

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [51]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Arthur and Gwen get a strange gift and realize it isn’t from Merlin and Morgana.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 51 Anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: One Week**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana,  
 **Character/s:** Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Leon  
 **Summary:** Arthur and Gwen get a strange gift and realize it isn’t from Merlin and Morgana.  
 **Warnings:** angst  
 **Word Count: 804**  
 **Prompt:** 51 Anniversary

 

 **One Week**  
“Guinevere!” Arthur came in and threw his keys on the tray by the door and sat his case beside the table. He walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa as he kicked off his shoes.

“Sh! I just got them both to sleep.” Gwen said as she came out of the kitchen. She handed Arthur a mug of hot tea. “You look worried.”

“Merlin didn’t show for work today again. That’s three days.” Arthur sipped the tea.

“What did he say when he called off?” Gwen sat on the table in front of him.

“He didn’t. I haven’t heard from him since before the party. Have you talked to Morgana?”

“No I haven’t. Come to think of it. The last I heard from her was that the babysitter canceled at the last minute and they weren’t coming to the party.”

“That was almost a week ago.” Arthur looked at her. “They could have just brought Devon with them.”

“I know. If I had talked to her, I would have told her that but she just sent a text.” Gwen said. “Dinner will be ready shortly.”

Arthur frowned. “I thought you talked to her.”

Gwen shook her head. “I tried to call this morning but it went to voice mail. She hasn’t called back. Did you realize that our anniversary is next week?”

“Oh course I did.” Arthur was glad she gave him the heads up he had actually forgotten. He made a mental note to get her something during lunch tomorrow.

“I hope they have the babysitter problem fixed. I don’t want them to miss that party too. I hope nothing is wrong. It’s not like them to be out of touch like this.” Gwen said.

“I’m calling the Knights.” Arthur pulled his phone out.

“For what?” Gwen was confused.

“We are going to go check on them.” Arthur said. “I don’t like this.”

“You are calling the Knights for that? Just drive over.”

“I have a feeling.” Arthur said. He dialed a number. “Gwaine?”

Gwen went into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and called Morgana again. It went straight to voice mail again. She was starting to get that feeling too.

She heard the front door chime and then open and close. She walked back into the lounge. Arthur looked up at her.  “I heard the door.”

 Arthur nodded towards a small box on the table. “It was a package from Merlin and Morgana for our anniversary. I read the card but I didn’t open it.”

“That’s early. Morgana usually waits until the last minute like you do.” Gwen walked over to the box and opened it.

Arthur started to dispute what she said until he saw her face. “Guinevere?”

“Arthur did you call the knights?” Gwen stared into the box.

“Yes, they are on their way.” Arthur looked in the box and frowned. “Do you know what that is?”

“Yes. This isn’t from Merlin and Morgana. I remember it.” Gwen took the small gold chest out of the box. “I kept it on the table next to the bed in our chambers.” She opened it. The ring with Royal seal of Camelot was just as she remembered. “It can’t be. They took it.”

“Who took it?” Arthur asked then he realized that she was remembering Camelot. “How long have you remembered the old days, Guinevere?”

“I’m not sure. A week or two, I think.” Gwen said. She looked at Arthur. “You better tell the Knights to hurry to Merlin and Morgana’s. I need you to stay here. I don’t want to be alone.”

Arthur nodded. “I’m not leaving you alone this time.” Then Arthur remembered what Merlin had told him that when Gwen remembers all their old enemies will return.

There was a knock on the door. Arthur went to answer it. The four men looked at Arthur expectantly. “Come in. We have a problem.”

“What is it?” Percival asked.

“No one has heard from Merlin and Morgana in almost a week.” Gwen said from behind them.

Gwaine frowned. “That’s not like them. So we go by and check on them?”

Arthur nodded. “Gwaine, you Percival and Leon head over there. Elyan, stay here with me and watch over your sister and the princesses.”

“Got it.” Elyan said. 

“If there is a problem?” Leon asked.

“Call 999 then us.” Arthur said. “This isn’t Camelot or I would tell you to take care of it yourselves.”

Leon nodded. He Gwaine and Percival headed for Leon’s car.

Twenty minutes later the phone rang and Arthur answered it. His face hardened as he put down the phone.

“What is it?” Gwen asked. She remembered that look on his face. He would get it before he would go into battle. She was starting to get afraid.

Arthur turned to her. “They’re gone.”   


End file.
